Grow Up !
by stardiamond94
Summary: It's Mebelle's First day back at school. She feels being mature is the most important thing now, but do the other Slytherins have the same opinion ? And how will Draco take the news ? Rated T. O.C/Draco.Malfoy


I was running down the hundreds of steps, alone, to my care of magical creatures class. I was a late arrival this year. My parents had informed the school but I didn't want to miss out on any more classes, Snape had meet me on my way to the great hall for Lunch, and gave me my schedule. I didn't see the point in going to lunch an hour early. So now I was on my way to my class.

I spotted the one person I cared about, _Draco Malfoy._ I walked over to him, he was in the back with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Daphne and Theodore surrounding him. All of them were chatting waiting for the lesson to start.

I smirked as I tapped his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are.." he snapped till he turned around and seen me "Mebelle.." he smiled down at me, I think I was the only person on the planet that could make Draco smile.

"Well isn't that just the welcome I wanted from my boyfriend" I smirked

**"That's it come on now... Come closer" the large professor began **

"Well maybe I should greet her in a more pleasurable way then?" Draco said leaning down and kissed me slowly.

**"Less talking if you don't mind" **

I heard Shushes in the back ground but I also knew that Crabbe and Goyle where blocking Draco and I from the teacher's view so we wouldn't get in trouble.

**"I've got a great treat for you all today..." He announced "follow me"**

Draco broke away from the kiss when we both heard Pansy and Daphne whining about there only chance's being gone now and the rest of the group walking off. I smiled brightly.

"What's that face about?" Draco asked taking my shoulder bag from me, the gentleman he always was, and putting it on his.

"Your only mine right?" I asked "I'm not going to go into the girl dormitory and hear that some 4th year got lucky last night am I?" I asked looking at the back of the girls' heads then over to Draco.

"Of course not" Draco frowned "Your my only" he stated taking my hand in his, I felt his family ring on my hand.

"Aren't you going to ask?" I smirked when we were still walking threw the forest about three minutes later.

"How was your holiday then?" he asked dully.

"It was GREAT, the Island where very interesting and..." I paused and Draco looked down at me as if to tell me to continue, we were on the side of the group and when I stopped walking Draco did too, we weren't in any ones way "... but you weren't there" I whispered smirking up at him, Draco leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly, my hand quickly found his tie and pulled him towards me not letting him go.

"We're in the middle of a group of people Mebelle we can't just randomly start showing affections" Draco smirked down at me pulling me along by my hand.

"Yeah well get used to it, because I want them all to know your mine" I smirked. Draco and I had been together all summer now but not alot of people apart from out family knew about the whole affair.

Draco helped me get over the small wall which I thought was sweet but completely unnecessary

**When the teacher spoke up again "ALL RIGHT YOUR LOT LESS CHATTERING AND FORM A GROUPD OVER THERE" he stated "AND TURN YOUR BOOKS TO PAGE 49" **

Draco let go of my hand "And how exactly are we suppose to do that?" he asked smartly.

I continued to walk on in-between Theo and Blaise. Who were both as uninterested in the little scene as me.

**"You just stroke the spin of course, goodness me" the teacher announced as if it was the simplest thing on earth. **

"Sae ye an' Malfoy eh?" Theo asked in his Scottish tongue. He was always the forward one out of the three boys.

"That why you wouldn't come to Spain with me and my family this year?" Blaise asked dully staring at the book he just opened.

"I didn't go to Spain because any of your little girl-friends that you do bring they always end up giving into you or your brothers and I'm not one of them easy sluts" I snapped playfully.

"Who'd ye brin'?" Theodore asked Blaise. Like myself, he only got back from a holiday, but he got back in time for the 1st of September.

"Sarah Hill, nothing happened with her though, she made friends with my sister instead" Blaise frowned "But the Spanish girls are an other story. The speak so fast and scream too fucking loud" he chuckled and Theo gave him a grin.

I laughed, then I seen Neville Longbottom being attacked by his book.

"Shit" I snapped, fixing my hair and walking over.

"HA! Look at him" Pansy giggled flicking threw her book.

"He's such a idiot" Daphne stated flicking her red/brown hair over her shoulder.

When I got to Neville I pointed at his book with my wand "_Zalumpha_" I snapped, the book opened on the middle paged, Neville bent down and picked up the book.

"Thanks I guess" Neville said nervously.

"We've been in the same classes for three years, _and _your in the house of bravery. Can't say thank you to a pretty girl" Malfoy's drawl came from my right side.

"It's really no problem Neville, if anything the practice is good for my charms" I smiled at the very scared boy then I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to the tree where Pansy and Daphne were chatting with Blaise and Theodore. I sat down on the wall, while Draco dumped our bags either side of me on the wall.

"You know what" Draco smirked placing a hand on my bare knee, Since I wore the schools' skirt and knee socks today.

"I don't know _just _what... I know everything" I smirked back catching Draco's tie and wrapping my legs loosely around his waist.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Malfoy stated smiling and then I caught his lips in a rough kiss which he played into also.

When we broke apart, Daphne handed me her clear lip gloss, I smiled and took it.

While I putting it on I heard Hermione be stupid, which I think only happens around Draco, and say _"I think their funny_" right in front of our gang so Draco countered back...

"Oh yeah _terribly funny, really witty_, god this place has gone to the dumps! Wait until my father hears that Dumbeldore got this auff teaching classes" I gave Daphne her lip gloss back and walked to Draco's side.

"Take that back Draco" I cooed quickly so only he and I heard it.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry snapped. I sighed when I spotted Draco eye's turn a dark silver. Why did Harry have to get involved now there was no hope for Draco to calm down.

"_o0o0h_" the Slytherins all cooed around me.

"Draco" I said pulling at his hand but he just took it back, ignoring me and walked up to Potter.

"Dementor Dementor!" he announced then fell back where Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore all pulled up there hoods and _oo0o0hed_ again and laughed while I frowned.

"Why aren't you laughing Mebelle, it's funny" Draco said pulling me to his chest after the other students turned away. He was about to kiss my forehead when I pushed away.

"Because it is not a laughing matter" I snapped "Do you know what could happen if a real dementor came into our class? Draco I thought you would have grown up a little after we left for holiday's. I know I have" I stated crossing my arms.

"Mebelle, it's just a joke" Blaze laughed grinning at me. "You missed it on the Tra..."

It was only our little group who could listen in now, the rest of the class were in their own world.

"Is taking some little Spanish Girls' innocent a joke too Blaise? and what about last year? We all made them believe that we opened that stupid chamber! I've grown up, we've been children for too long it should have stopped when we started school" I snapped. Most of our parent never stopped going on about us having to grow up and get ready for the world.

"Mebelle, joking doesn't make us some immature children" Daphne stated smartly.

"It's hard to say it but I feel that over the summer only Theo and I has matured" I countered.

"And what makes you think I haven't?" Pansy and Daphne snapped together. Then they grinned at each other and high fived.

"You still childishly believe that Draco will some day be your husband, you both haven't found the right diet of your body which either leaves you too skinny or over weight and both of you haven't found the skin care products you need and you're 13 years in that skin!" I snapped

"And I'm not mature because.." Blaze drawled from Theodore side.

"You act like a hormone craved teenager! That's something we should never be, we are our parents children for merlins sake"

"And I'm not because...?" Draco asked grinning.

"Because you haven't gotten over the fight you had with Potter on the first day of Hogwarts or the whole blood status myth" I whispered facing Draco.

"We've seen each other for about 10 minutes how did you pick up all that" Blaze asked

"You said it your self about your little holiday, the girls is quiet obviously, Crab and Goyle are themselves. Very loyal but still only following the crowed and Draco, well even though he has grown up in the relationship and showing emotions department. He still hates harry and Hermoine simply because of a house or a status"

"You don't know if I hate Granger because her house or because she's a know it all and Potter because he always beats me in the quiddage cup" Draco countered

"If that be the case Draco, you'd hate me for two reason, one because I'm just as smart as Granger and show it off when ever I can, and second because I am the substitute on the Slytherin team and close to taking your place from you this year"

"I'd never be angry with you" Draco said touching my cheek

**"ALL RIGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME AND TOUCH HIM?" I heard the teacher call**

I flicked Draco's hand away causing my hand to fly into the air dramaticly

"You there in the back..." The teacher said

"What?" I asked completely angry at the situation Draco had put me into now.

"Come on then" he said "hurry up then"

"What ever" I snapped pushing Draco away from me and walking up to the huge bird-horse.

"First you..." he started

"I know what to do" I snapped in a low voice "I have 3 at home" I bowed lowly and the bird bowed back and I rubbed him genitally "Wow very dangerous" I chucked dryly.

"You said you had three" Hagrid said confused, his face held shock.

"Yep" I said nodding and walking away, I only lasted 3 more minutes of that class before Draco and Blaise's attempts to redeem them selves became to much. I grabbed my bag and left the class with out the teacher or anyone but our group noticing I was gone.

It didn't take long for Draco to find me at the Slytherin table for Lunch. He must have ran or jogged at least to catch up with me after I left the class early. Because it was only him and no others from our class around.

I had sat nearer the middle of the table but not close enough that I was sitting beside the quiddage team. Draco rushed over and sat down quickly.

"You promised you'd give us a real chance!" Draco whispered loudly at me "You said no matter what stupid thing I did you'd be with me till Halloween"

"Did I?" I asked popping a grape in my mouth "Did you get it in writing?" I asked causally.

"Mebelle we're getting married when we're 17! Do you really want to ignore me till then?" Draco asked me slowly.

I glanced up into his wide silver eye's. Draco was so handsome in my eye's, and I knew he thought I was beautiful. "Of course not Draco" I whispered. Truth was I wasn't allowed to ignore him, my whole body longed for him, ever since we were told about the magic bond forcing us to get married on Draco's 17th birthday we found it almost painful to be apart.

Draco leaned down quickly and kissed me softly. As soon as it had started it was over and I missed his lips on mine but I knew that Draco was mine and I was his and that wasn't going to change any time soon.


End file.
